This application is a competitive renewal of the present Multidisciplinary Training Program in Lung Disease (HL07749), which has been continuously funded since 1993. The goal of the program is produce outstanding biomedical scientists who investigate the manifestations, mechanisms, prevention, and treatment of pulmonary disorders. The program proposes to support 12 postdoctoral fellows (M.D., Ph.D., and M.D./PhD.) per year. The investigative approaches available to trainees include disciplines applicable at the molecular, cellular, tissue, organ, whole animal and clinical population levels. The program is truly multidisciplinary, utilizing faculty trainers from the Medical School, School of Public Health, the College of Pharmacy, and the College of Engineering at the University of Michigan. A close relationship between a primary mentor and a co-mentor(s) with the trainee is the foundation of the training experience. This research experience is supplemented by a core group of lectures, workshops, core conferences, and training in responsible research conduct, career planning, communication skills, and grant writing. Emphasis is placed on personal instruction specifically designed for individual trainees. Faculty and core lectures have been added to further solidify the disciplines of bioinformatics, genetics/epigenetics, metabolomics, and the microbiome. Emerging areas of growth include host- microbe interactions, transplantation biology, regenerative medicine, precision medicine, data science, health services research and multi-institutional disease-specific clinical networks for research. Postdoctoral trainees can acquire Master's Degrees in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis from the School of Public Health or health services research through the National Clinical Scholars Program in Health and Healthcare Research. A broad range of research topics is available to trainees including the pathobiology of acute and chronic lung disease, host defense mechanisms, progenitor cell biology, bioinformatics, long-term outcomes in lung disease and critical illness, physician decision making, cost/benefit analysis, application of medical technology and implementation science. Fellows and mentors are reviewed by a committee that monitors the training and career development of fellows. Eight underrepresented minorities have completed our training program over the past 10 years. Ninety percent of graduates trained in the past 15 years are in academic or industry positions, indicative of the program's success.